


Dark Daddycest

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1215265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a way their whole lives had led to this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Daddycest

**Author's Note:**

> This is dark, don't complain if it's too dark  
> (more notes are at the bottom)

"Stay quiet."

"What?"

Slap. “I said stay quiet. Now here is how things are gonna go. You’re gonna do exactly what I tell you to do when I tell you to do it or…” the sound of a gun cocking is heard. “Nod if you understand me.”

Nod

"Good boy. Strip, then get on your knees."

Clothes fall to the floor.

"Such a good boy, aren’t you."

Chuckling from the corner.

"He looks good like this, doesn’t he, Baby?"

"Mmm, very much so."

"Open your mouth. Yeah, like that. Good boy. Keep it nice and wide open for me."

"Fuck his mouth, Sweetie, make him gag on it."

"That’s the plan. But you… get over here and fuck me."

Laughter.

"Fuck, knew this would be good. Knew he’d take it like a good little bitch."

"Is it everything you thought it would be, Baby?"

"Better. God, should have done this years ago."

"I think I might be a little jealous."

"Don’t worry, Baby. You are still better, best I’ve ever had. Mmm, fuck, so big. Come on, fuck me. Make me choke him with my cock as you fuck me."

"You get off on this, don’t you? Making him our little bitch, having me fuck you."

"Jesus, you know it. Yeah, that’s it, take it, take my cock. Only thing you’re good for. You were a shit father, fuck, I did a better job raising Sam than you ever did."

"Dean."

"Yeah, yeah. He just pisses me off, Sammy. God, at least we found something he’s actually good for."

Laughter, “True, very true. So do we keep him for this, or do we kill him when you’re done having your fun.”

"I have a bullet with his name on it, Baby. As soon as this is over, so is he. Yeah, don’t look so surprised. You made us this way. Now, now, no teeth. You really don’t wanna make me angry."

"Bet he’s jealous, jealous that he never got to have you like I do. Bet he wanted your tight, sweet ass. Mmm, fuck, but it belongs to me and me alone. I’m the only one who get’s to fuck Dean. I’m the only one who makes him feel like this."

"Take it, oh fuck, yes, so close, gonna, fuck…"

Panting

A gun shot

A body drops to the floor

"Mmm, now I get to finish. Hope you don’t mind if I’m rough."

**Author's Note:**

> And before you bitch at me and tell me to tag this as necro, bite me, neither Sam or Dean had sex with John after he was dead, therefor this is NOT necro


End file.
